Carrots and Various Other Root Vegetables
by Bonanaman
Summary: Nick absolutely adores Judy. Their friendship is absolutely wonderful. But things get a little muddled.
1. Chapter 1

We never were really a thing. I never thought of us as such. We were just good friends that said "I love you" to each other a lot.  
I guess I kind of ruined that friendship in a way.

Judy and I were on a stake out one night. Not much was happening. So I figured I'd make conversation. "So what do you plan on doing for vacation carrots?" I asked with a slight grin. "Oh you know, maybe go home for a few days." I nodded. "I'm sure that'll be fun. What'll you do there?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll see my family when I'm there, you big doofus" She paused for a second and looked at me. "What'll you be doing?" I turned my head away from her and shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't talked to my mom in ages, so it'd be weird if I just showed up and said 'hey mom I'm home'." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her Pat my knee. "If you want, you could come to my family's home and hang out with us."

I turned my head back to face her. "If it's no trouble, I mean isn't your family anti-fox?" She grinned. "No it'd be fun to show you around bunnyburrow, and are you kidding me? My parents work with a fox." I gave her a sly little smirk. "Well, to answer your previous question, I Do know what I will be doing for vacation. I'll be with you and the other carrots." She gave me a punch in the shoulder and said "good."

Little did I know My life was about to get odd.  
Odder than it already was.  
I mean like really odd.  
A whole series of events that'll take about a novel's length to cover.  
I happen to be an excellent narrator, so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

After our shift was over, Judy dropped me off at home, and as she drove away I gave her a wave goodbye. After I lost sight of her, I turned and strolled toward the door to my apartment building. I opened it and walked to my room.

After finally getting into my room I went to look at my calendar. I looked at when vacation was. I grinned and pulled out a pen. Under what had already been written, I wrote: 'Vacation with Judy.'  
I stepped back to admire my handiwork and then headed to bed.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Me and Judy went through our regular routine. We argued, laughed, and got things done. By the end of the week we had solved our case.

"Hey Nick, I was thinking, we ought to leave early on Saturday so we have a ton of time. Does that sound good?" She asked, sounding extremely urgent. Who was I to tell her no? "Definitely, I'll be ready at 5, sound good?" I replied, hoping I made her happy. To my surprise, it did.

The next day I did as I promised and when I was finished getting ready it was 5. I picked up my bags and headed to the door, but not before my buzzer went off. "Nickkkk come on! We have a train to catch!"

My eyes widened. I threw open my door and slammed it shut behind me before I tore off towards the apartment building's entrance. I stepped out of the building and saw an excited looking Judy tapping her foot rapidly. "Come on! We gotta go!" She said as she saw me.

We caught a cab (which you can somehow do at five in the morning) and it took us to the train station. When we arrived at the train station we grabbed our tickets and quickly got on the next available train.

"There's so much I have to show you when we get there!" She said as the train pulled out of the station. "Like what?" I asked, genuinely curious about Judy's hometown. "Well there's my family's farm, the sugarbeet processing plant, and tons of other stuff too!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. I looked at her and grinned. "Sounds good Carrots."

I could've sworn I saw a pink tinge on her cheeks.  
Nah, it couldn't have been.

I sure hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

For a long time we chatted on about stuff that she did as a kid. And then slowly we came to a halt, and stopped talking for the rest of the trip. This was mostly due to me nodding off.

As we neared the train station in Bunnyburrow, I woke up and left my eyes closed. I had slumped over onto Judy's shoulder. I could feel her breathing in and out through the movement of her shoulder. I could tell she was still awake, so why hadn't she pushed me away or woken me up?

Finally the train made a sudden stop at the station and Judy poked me hard in the ribs. I had no choice but to 'wake up.' I opened my eyes and pretended to yawn. "When did I fall on you Carrots?"  
"Just as we pulled into the station" she said looking at her phone (even though it was off). "Definitely sounds accurate" I said.  
She looked even more determined to gaze into the depths of the phone's black screen.

As we got off the train, I looked at the platform and saw oodles of bunnies. Amidst them all were two beaming bunnies that I could only assume were Judy's parents. "Well I'll be darned! If it isn't the fox Judy always talks about!" said her father enthusiastically.

There was no concealing it now. Judy was red as a tomato.

I don't think her parents grow tomatoes.

I can't be certain.

But I do know that they grow...  
Various root vegetables.

Where there is a root, there is a way. And Judy was still red.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy ran up to her parents, hugged them, and then whispered something in their ears. When she finished speaking, she pulled away. Her parents looked at each other and grinned. "Well sorry Jude the Dude" her father said. "Yeah, anyways we're so happy to see you." Judy's mother completed.

Judy turned to me and grabbed and pulled me towards her parents. "Nick this is my mom and dad" she said. Her mother gave me a loving hug, while her father gave me a handshake and a jovial pat on the back. She then pulled me over to her siblings, both young and old. "These are most of my siblings." She said. "Wait is this not all of them?" I asked.

She grinned. "No."  
She began gesturing to all her siblings and started rattling off their names one by one. When she said a name, a bunny would hop up.

After introducing me to the majority of her relatives, we began our procession to their farm. The farm was large and had several houses. Judy pointed out each house and told me who lived in it. "So that's where the youngest live, in with mom and dad, and everyone else lives in the rest of the houses."

I spotted a smaller house that was farther away from the rest. "Who is that one for?" I asked. "That's the guest house" she said quickly. "Is that where I'll be staying?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll show you it in a bit" she replied.

I was wondering why she said in a bit.

I quickly discovered the reason.

There was a large dinner waiting inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so let the little ones get their food first" Judy's mom shouted. I looked at the long line of little bunnies entering through the door one by one.

After a minute or so I saw the same bunnies coming from around the house carrying plates of food. "Wait Carrots, is this like a buffet line?" I asked with an air of curiosity. She looked at me and grinned. "Yeah, kinda sorta."

After all the little bunnies were finished, the teenage bunnies entered, and then finally the adults. "Come on Nick" Judy said. I did as I was told and followed her inside the house. The smell of food was wonderful.

I grabbed a plate and grabbed from a wide variety of things. I grabbed some root pot pie, some carrot casserole, and some orange mushy stuff that Judy said was good. "What is this?" I asked, repulsed by the appearance of the orange mush. She gave me a stern look. "It's good okay? Just try it please."

We made our way out of the house and sat down on an extremely long picnic bench. Judy greeted more of her relatives and chatted with siblings that were close to her age.

I just sort of sat there.

Eating carrot casserole.

It was actually pretty good.

Unlike the looks a few of the bunnies were giving me.


	6. Chapter 6

After I had finished eating everything on my plate, besides the orange mush, I pulled out my phone to check to see what was going on back in Zootopia.

"Put that away darling" Judy's mother called out to me. She had an all-knowing-motherly look on her face. "I'm sorry Ma'am" I said, trying to avoid sounding sarcastic. I couldn't afford to have Judy's family dislike me.

Judy, having heard the exchange between her mother and I, turned to me. "I'm sorry about that. My mom is a bit picky."

"And speaking of picky, look at who hasn't eaten my mother's famous carrotkraut" she said giving me a spoon and a stern look. "Carrots, it doesn't look appetizing" I replied, smirking. She looked at me for a moment and slowly a grin spread across her face. "Hand over the spoon" she said. I stopped smirking immediately.

"Carrots, what are you thinking?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She didn't reply. She simply scooped a small helping of carrotkraut and lifted it towards my mouth. "Open up, buttercup" she said, holding the spoon level with my lips.

I clamped my mouth shut. And shook my head. She gave me a sly look and poked my nose. "Open up" she commanded jovially. I shook my head. This vicious cycle kept repeating for about a minute until one of Judy's adult brothers shouted, "Oh go get hitched already!"

My jaw dropped and I felt my face burn.

Then Judy stuffed my mouth with carrotkraut.

It was pungent.

And so was the look on Judy's red face.


	7. Chapter 7

Judy hopped up out of her seat and ran over to the other side of the picnic table. She grabbed her brother's ear and tugged him from off the bench. She then proceeded to drag him behind the house. "Man that's quite a spectacle wouldn't you say?" I asked, grinning at Judy's family.

Some of them giggled while others rolled their eyes. Another brother of Judy's turned to me and said, "He's probably getting a stern talking to right about now." I looked down the table and saw Judy's dad looking at me. He opened his mouth and said, "he's not the only one who will be getting a talking to."

After Judy was done (most likely yelling) at her brother, she came back and sat down. "So how was the carrotkraut?" She asked. I smacked my lips and said, "It was alright." She gave me a sly look. "You know you loved it."

After everyone was finished with dinner, they got up and said their good evenings and began moving to their respective houses. "Okay, now I'll show you the guesthouse!" She said brightly. I couldn't help but grin.

That's the thing about her.

Her personality rubs off on you.

A lot.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to the guesthouse, Judy pointed out things in the distance. She would explain quickly what it was and what connection she had with the place. As she spoke, I noticed that I was focusing less on her words, and more on her.

The twinkle she had in her eye when she was happy. The way she pranced about when she was excited. So many details that I had never really noticed or ever considered before.

I guess I must've looked at her for too long and gotten hazy eyed, because Judy started to appear worried. "Nick are you alright?" She said. I snapped back into reality and realized what I had been doing. "Oh I'm fine! I'm just tired!" I said, feeling my face heat up.

"I guess you must be tired", " let's get you to the guesthouse." She said, the twinkle returning to her eyes.

We walked a little further until we finally reached the guesthouse. "So is there going to be anyone in there with me?" I asked. She grinned. "Oh you big baby. No. It'll only be you and me"

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed.

I might've been lying.

Or maybe I wasn't.

You might never know.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked into the house through the door. It was a one room house. There were two beds on one side and a small kitchen on the other.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll wait outside for like 10 minutes. You better be asleep when I come in" she said. She stepped outside and closed the door. I ran to my suitcase, which had been carried to the room, and pulled out my nightclothes. I quickly slipped out of my day clothes and into the nightclothes.

I quickly crawled into the bed sheets and I began falling asleep. In my sleep I thought about Judy and argued with myself about my feelings, and just as I was getting everything resolved I woke up. My eyes opened in the semi-darkness and I heard the clicking of a closing door. Judy must have come in. I closed my eyes quickly.

I heard her walk around to where my face was pointed. I didn't know what to do. I felt her reach out and touch my head softly, but then she rapidly retracted her hand. I kept still. She, seeing that I made no movement, reached her hand back to my face so she could continue petting me.

I slowly felt a grin spread across my face. She stopped petting me. She must have seen me grinning, so I quickly rolled over and made a loud yawning noise. I heard her quickly hop over to her corner of the room. From her corner, she made a big deal of getting into bed.

I was worried.

She saw my grin.

I was absolutely sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them only to find a great white mass flying towards my face. It smacked me in the face and knocked me back into the bed.

"Good to see you've woken up" she said, giggling like mad. "Not so sure if I have" I said, my voice muffled from underneath the pillow.

Then suddenly, Without any warning, I felt her begin to jump up and down on me. With every bounce she yelled "Wake up, Foxy Fella" as loud as could be. Eventually, after about a minute or so of this, I gave in and pulled the pillow off my face. I grabbed her and leaped off the bed. "What are yah doin, yah dumb fox?" She asked, still trying to overcome her fits of giggles. "Well I naturally assumed we ought to see who can jump on the bed longer than the other" I said, giving a little grin. I let go of her and she gave me a determined look. "Oh are you so sure" She said, smiling as wide as was possible for her.

"Miss, I am very sure. No one beats Nick Wilde." I said, as I gave her a little wink and hopped onto my bed. She followed my example and stood next to me on my bed. "You ready?" I inquired. "I was born ready" She replied, rolling her eyes.

Despite my outward appearance, I was absolutely sure I was going to lose.


	11. Chapter 11

We began to jump on my bed. She stared at me and smirked, as if to say "there's no way you can win this one."

We kept jumping on the bed for about ten minutes. She looked surprised that I had been able to keep it up for this long. She hadn't started sweating or breathing heavy. However, I was the exact opposite. I was exhausted and felt like dying.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door and Judy's parents walked in, little bunnies in tow. The expression on their faces suggested that they were absolutely shocked. I have no idea what reaction their faces contorted into next, because a tidal wave of bunnies was raining onto me.

They started hopping around and grabbing me and pulling me off the bed. My tail was pulled a couple times. They began to take me out the door and over to the main house. "JUUUUUUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I screamed, confused and terrified. "Oh please Nick, They don't bite" She yelled back at me. "I'M NOT CONVINCED IN THE SLIGHTEST" I yelled, still fearing for my life.

Without any warning I was dropped. All the bunnies gave me a collective hug and then ran into the main house to grab breakfast. The adults gathered around me. "You alright there?" asked one of Judy's several older siblings.

I had no idea.


	12. Chapter 12

"But did they bite you?" She asked grinning. I gave her a dirty look and continued chewing my carrot breakfast sandwich. She stuck her tongue out at me and bit into her sandwich. We sat underneath a large tree together, with many of the little bunnies munching away on their sandwiches.

I was surprised at how fast the bunnies could talk, and eat their food. I glanced back at Judy to see if she was eating her food with as much vigor as the little ones. Instead I caught her looking at me. She quickly looked down at her sandwich, clearly embarrassed. I attempted to capitalize on this moment (after all, I do make 200 bucks a day). I plopped my head onto her lap and looked up at her. "They didn't bite me, Fluff"

She grinned and her cheeks grew pink. "Are you sure? You were making quite the fuss a second ago..." I gave her a wide grin. "Cross my heart"

Looking up into her eyes, It took all my willpower not to fall into the depths of them.

I was falling in love.


	13. Chapter 13

She began giggling nervously and I couldn't blame her.  
While I had always tried to be sly as could be, I had never tried to openly 'sweep her off her feet.'  
I felt like the biggest idiot around. I could tell her family was watching me, a fox, trying to coax Judy into loving me.  
"Um, Nick, I have a question..." She said, her voice wavering.

My heart skipped as many beats as was possible for a fox such as myself.  
"Do you have a little bit of a crush on me?" She inquired, her face seemingly unreadable.

I gave her an extremely nervous smile and got up from the ground. I gave her one last look before I turned and began dashing towards the guesthouse.

Thoughts came rushing through my thick head.  
Why was I so stupid?  
Why was I running away from my problems?  
What if she didn't love me back?  
What if I messed up everything?  
What if..?

I reached the guesthouse and practically tumbled inside.  
I ran to my corner and began slamming my head into the wall.

Lo and behold, Judy entered in.  
"Nick, What's wrong?" She asked, her voice shaky.  
I didn't respond.  
"Nick, if its about what I asked, I'm sorry" She said, clearly on the verge of tears.  
"Judy, I do. I do." I said, my voice strained.  
"I do too." She said, coming closer to me.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked.  
"For you to turn your fat head around"

I turned around.  
She pulled me down and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and pulled her close.

What a beautiful day to be alive.


End file.
